The Unkown
by Aba-aba
Summary: Rose is 20 years old girl and she is literally in love with the man of her dreams. An unknown man have been appearing in her dreams for years; and she couldn't help but falling in love with him. What will happen when she finds out he is real. Would he feel the same. would they fall for each other? Read and find out what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys! Here I am again. **

**This is my new story and I hope you like it. **

**Please make some comments about it, it'll make me happy.**

**Keep reading; keep reviewing **

**Disclaimer: VA characters don't belong to me. **

The Unknown

Chapter 1

I was walking on a solitary beach, in a beautiful sunny day; I felt the warm summer wind blowing on my face and the ocean waves gently caressing my bare feet.

_This is what freedom feels like _I thought to myself.

I sat down on the sand and closed my eyes, in order to hear the sounds of the waves hitting the rocks. I was really enjoying that perfect day all by myself. That's when I felt the familiar smell that I knew belonged to him.

I felt him sitting behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist; his head was gently stroking my hair, enjoying my essence.

'Привет красивая' _(Hello beautiful_), he whispered on my ear. I felt pleasant electricity running through my body as I heard the sound of his voice.

'Mmmh, I wish I could understand what you're saying' I told him.

He didn't say anything back, but that didn't matter, he was here again, with me. He then turned my head to one side, so he could reach my mouth with his lips. He kissed me softly at first, but then like always our kiss turned desperate, hungry and lustful.

I turned to face him. I stroked his cheek softly and kissed him one more time, while his hands made their way down to the low part of my back. He pressed my body next to him, so I wrapped my legs around his waist; I touched his naked chest, enjoying the warmth of his skin.

'You are perfect' I murmured against his soft lips.

'Rose!' I heard Lissa's voice through the wind.

'Not know Liss' I yelled; he chuckled and got lost in his beautiful smile.

'Rose you're late!' Lissa shouted.

'What?' I asked confused. I felt hands shaking my body; I stared at him but he just smiled at me. Suddenly his gorgeous face faded away, and the sight of a blonde, green eyes woman was in front of me. _Oh no! Not again._

'Rose, wake up! We are late' she said pinching my cheeks.

'I'm awake! I'm fucking awake now, thanks to you' I said in a very grumpy way.

'Oh' she said a little bit ashamed. 'Were you with him? She asked and I just nodded to her in agreement.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, I'm twenty years old and I live in Istanbul with my parents Abe and Janine, and my brother Ethan. The girl that woke me up was my best friend Lissa Dragomir; we had been friends since kindergarten, now we are classmates at Istanbul University, we both are studying to become doctors.

The reason why she was here, waking me up this early is because both of we earned scholarships to go to the States and study there for one year in order to get our degrees and internships. We were going to attend NYU University and our parents rented us a flat in the city. Our flight was leaving today and I was so nervous about leaving the country I've been living in forever, but also I was excited to know what the rest of the world is like.

'Rose, I don't get it' Lissa said to me while we were having breakfast.

'What is it?' I asked, but I actually knew what she was talking about.

'I don't get why you keep dreaming about this guy that you don't even know' she said.

'Oh, Liss, we've already talked about this, Geez, I don't know, he keeps appearing in my dreams, and I really don't know why' I said

'This is so freaking rare' she said. 'Did he speak to you this time?

'He said something, but I still don't understand what he keeps saying' I told her frustrated.

Since I was, geez I don't know maybe fifteen or sixteen years old, I guy that I've never known, started to appear in my dreams. In our first dream he just stared at me, curiously and said some words in a language that I don't understand. I spoke to him several times in my dreams asking him who he was, but I never got any answer. Through the years, our relationship turned serious, he was kind of my boyfriend, and we communicate without words, since he doesn't speak Turkish or English. He seemed to be three of four years older than me, or at least I think that. He was really tall and good looking, his brown hair length to his shoulders and he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. His smell and his voice drive me crazy; when I was eighteen I realized I was deeply in love with the man of my dreams; I mean literally. I know this is kind of creepy but I couldn't help but falling in love with him. In my dreams he was always so gently, so caring, he was all I can think about. He is the man who stole my first kiss, my innocence without putting a real hand on my skin.

I've been looking for him, in every place I go, every day since he first appeared in my dreams; hoping that maybe one day he become real and come to get me.

The only person that know about this is Lissa, I just told her because she noticed the changes I've been facing since he appeared for the first time.

'Kiz, we are ready to leave' my dad told me, getting me out of my thoughts about him.

'Sure baba, just one more donut and we are done' I said, eating the last donut on the plate. I was a really donuts fan.

Lissa's parents and my parents are best friends, that's why we have known each other since we were little girls; Ethan my older brother and Lissa's brother André were also best friends so were we like family. That's why I can't imagine doing this trip with anyone but her. She was the only one I could trust on, she knew about my secret, I know she doesn't like it, but she supports me anyway.

'Rose, I think is time for you to move on' she said.

'Huh?' I was so lost in the sight of the sky through the window of the airplane that I didn't notice she was talking to me.

'I said, I think is time for you to move on' she repeated for me.

'What do you mean Liss?'

'Rose, you're twenty, you know that right?' she asked me.

'And…?' I asked confused.

'You're twenty and you never even kissed a guy before, this is no healthy for you Rose, you are waiting for a guy that maybe doesn't exist' she said.

'I know' what else could I say to her; I knew she was right.

'You're beautiful Rose, so beautiful, I'm sure you can get any guy you want'

'But I don't want any guy Liss, I want him' I said feeling the pain in my heart as I knew she was right, I was in love with what? A man who doesn't exist, that doesn't even have a name. _Oh yes I, must be nuts._

'I know sweetie, but what happen if you actually find him, and he is not what you imagined, what happen if he's married' she said.

'Oh Liss, stop it, you're making my brain bleed' I was overreacting but the truth was that she was right. There were plenty of possibilities about him.

When we arrived to the States, Lissa and I took a taxi to take us to our new home. I phoned mom to let her know that I was fine and safe in my room. I was exhausted but I unpacked my luggage and made my bed to sleep later. I went to the bathroom and put some toiletries on the furniture. I took some towels and took a hot shower. When I was ready I put on my pajamas and lay in bed with the lights turned off.

'Are you sleeping already?' Lisa asked me while opening my room's door.

'Not yet, come in Liss' I said.

'Rose, I'm sorry for what I said before, if you want to wait for him, that's what you should do then' she said taking my hands in hers.

'Thank you Liss, I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking' I assured her.

'Ok, well I'm going to bed now; maybe tomorrow we could go out to know the city' she asked me.

'I can't wait'

'Me neither, good night Rose' she said kissing my cheek.

'Sleep well, Liss'.

How could I be mad with her, if she was definitely right? I was wasting my life, my youth waiting for someone who was never coming. I decided that this was over now. I'm not going to wait for him anymore.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. My dream took me to a place covered of snow, not any place I could recognize, but it was beautiful. It was very cold but I was wearing a white winter coat, hat, scarf and gloves. So I decided to forget about the weather and enjoy the view.

'Beautiful' I whispered.

'Not as beautiful as you' the voice I could recognize anywhere said.

'I'm glad you think that' I said. 'Wait… what? You're speaking English, how could you…' he cut me off.

'You know beautiful, I can speak the way you want me to speak' he said grabbing his arms around my shoulder.

'Why?' I asked confused.

'Because this is your dream' he said.

'We can't do this anymore' I said sadly.

'It doesn't matter anymore beautiful' he said kissing my forehead.

'What? Why?' I asked.

'Because you're here' he said, and then he kissed me and walked away from me.

'Wait! What do you mean? I shouted.

'See you soon beautiful' he yelled back.

I woke up the minute he left. What the hell happened? Why was he speaking English, I don't get it for almost four years I couldn't understand a word spoken by him. Why now? What did he mean about me being here? Maybe he was here too; maybe coming to the States was the way I could find him. I felt the tears running on my face, I'm so tired of wait, but what else could I do, I'm in love with the man of my dreams, but he is driving me nuts.

'Are you ok Rose?' Lissa came into my room, I'm sure she heard me crying.

'I don't know Liss, my life is really fucked up' I said hugging her.

'Shh, easy Rose, everything is going to be fine' she assured me.

'I really hope so' I said.

I felt asleep again, but this time in a harmless dream.

Some questions for you.

_**Why is she dreaming about this man for too long?**_

_**Do you think he is dreaming about her too?**_

_**Where do you think they are going to meet?**_


	2. For the first time

**Hi guy!**

**I'm so, so glad for you giving this story a chance.**

**Like always**

**Keep reading; keep reviewing **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA characters, BUT the plot is mine. **

**Chapter 2**

**For the first time **

Lissa and I had been in New York for almost two weeks, we are attending college and everyone is being so gentle and kind; we already made some friends there and I was so happy about that.

'Rose, let's go we are late for our next class' Eddie, one of my new friends said to me, Eddie was so kind, so funny; sometimes he reminds me of my brother Ethan.

'Oh, I hate Dr. Alto, he's so boring' I teased.

'Well, in two more weeks we are not going to see him again' Jill, Eddie's girlfriend said.

'I hope so' in two more weeks we were supposed to start our internships, so we were not going to classes for two months, just some shifts at hospital.

'Guys, why don't we go out to a club today? It could be so much fun!' Lissa shouted.

'Sure' Mason, Mia, Jill and Eddie, our friends said at the same time.

'Geez, guys I don't know I'm really tired, why don't you go without me?' I said.

'Common Rose is not going to be the same without you' Mason said. Mason was a tall, redhead guy, who has a little crush on me; he was really nice and good looking but I couldn't think about him as a boyfriend or something like that; remember I'm in love with my dreamy boy.

'Rose, I'm not going if you are not' Lissa said staring at me with a mad look on her face.

'Common Liss don't do this to me' I whispered against her ear.

'I'm doing this for you Rose, you need to go out, to meet new people, and you can't spend every free time you get, doing what? Sleeping? It's enough! We are going out today' she answered me in a whisper.

'Fine, I'm going' I yelled and made my way to Dr. Alto's classes.

When the lesson was over, I made my way home and decided to take a nap; maybe I could be able to see him, since I was going out tonight I wouldn't be able to see him tonight.

I fell asleep and my dream took me to a place full of trees, it was like a forest. I felt the familiar smell of him.

'I was hoping to see you in here' I said while I made my way to meet him.

'Really?' he asked with a smile.

'I'm always waiting to see you' I admitted.

'Why?' he asked.

'You know why' I said.

'I don't have a very good memory beautiful. Why don't you tell me again why are you always waiting to see me' he said grabbing his arms around me and kissing my forehead.

'Because I love you' I said while grabbing my hands around his neck.

He kissed me softly and I felt as I was in heaven, I wish I could dream all day in order to be with him. He grabbed my hand and guided me to place where we could sit.

'Are you real?' I asked him. But he didn't answer.

'What is your name?' I asked again.

'You can call me the way you want, this is your dreams after all' he said hugging me.

'Do you love me?' I asked.

'I do' he said kissing my ear.

'This is not normal, why do you keep appearing in my dreams? I love you, I really do, but I can't keep doing this anymore' I said feeling the tears running on my face.

'Please don't cry beautiful' he said wiping my tears with his thumb.

'What else can I do? You are not real, you don't exist!'

'I'm sorry' he said.

'This is not your fault. I can't do this anymore, please don't come to my dreams again' I said. I stood up and started to walk away from him. I couldn't help but crying. Lissa is right, this is not good to me, and I can't do this to myself. I deserve to be loved by a real man, I want to love a real man, and I have to wake up. _Wake up Rose! Wake up!_

I woke up crying, this was so painful, and why is this happening to me?

'Rose, what happened?' Lissa said running to my bed.

'It's done, I'm done' I said sobbing.

'Explain' she said.

'I asked him his name, and he told I could call him the way I want. That's when I realize that he is not real, Lissa he's not real!' I cried.

'Shh, Rose it's ok, I'm here with you' She said stroking my hair.

'I asked him not to come again' I said, weeping my tears.

'I think is for the best'.

Lissa went to the kitchen to bring me a cup of tea, so I decided to take a shower. I never thought this could be so painful, I mean, he was not real, so he didn't hurt me, this is my fault. How could I let myself love him, he was not real.

'I'm going to call the guys to tell them we are not going' Lissa said placing a cup of tea on my nightstand.

'No, we are going' I said coming out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body.

'Are you sure Rose?'

'I am; I need some distraction' I said.

'Well then, I'm going to get ready' Lissa said leaving the room.

I decided to go out tonight after all; I couldn't be here and go to sleep knowing that he's not coming. I put on black skinny jeans, blue top and a leather jacket and boots. I knew I looked good, but I decided to check in the mirror just in case, big mistake! My eyes were red for being crying much, I put on some make up to hide the dark circles around my eyes, and I straightened my hair. I walked downstairs and saw the guys there ready to go.

'Rose, you look beautiful' Mason said.

'Thanks, Should we go now?' I said.

'Sure, I'm ready' Lissa said.

My friends and I went to a club and asked for a big table for all of us. The waiter guided us to a table near the dance floor then he asked us what we wanted to drink.

'We should have tequila shots' I said.

'No we shouldn't, remember last time Rose, no wait, of course you don't remember' Lissa said and everybody laughed.

'I want a beer then' I said.

'Me too' Mason said.

The waiter went to take us our drinks. Suddenly a young man came to our table; he was actually very good looking, dark hair, blue eyes and a nice smile.

'Can I invite you a drink?' He said staring at Lissa.

'Mmmh, sure' Lissa said. The guy offered her his arm and both of them went to the bar. Jill and Eddie went to the dance floor, so we were just Mason, Mia and me. I knew that Mia liked Mase, so I decided to let them alone.

'Excuse me guy' I said while I stood up.

'Where are you going Rose? Mason asked me.

'You know Mase, Ladies business' I said with a smile.

'Ok, come back soon' he told me with a sad smile.

I like Mason, but just as a friend. I really don't want to hurt him, so I decided step away for tonight and give Mia an opportunity. I made my way to the ladies bathroom; I washed my face and looked in the mirror. _This is not who I am, I'm Rose Hathaway and I deserve to be loved_, I said to myself. I gave myself my man-eater smile in front of the mirror and left the bathroom.

I decided that it's time for me to meet a good guy, sure I was hoping that that good guy is my dreamy boy, but I'm know now that that's impossible. I went to the bar and asked the bartender something strong, a shot of vodka. I drank the shot and placed my glass asking for another one.

'Are you sure you can handle it sweetie?' The young bartender asked me.

'That's none of your business sweetie' I said sarcastically.

'Well then' he said and offered me one more shot.

A few shots later I remembered that I didn't have lunch today, and I was really dizzy. I decided to go home, so I went to meet Lissa, she was dancing with this guy; it seemed she likes him, since she is moving her blonde hair from one side to the other. Lissa's way to flirt ah!

'Liss, I'm leaving' I shouted because the music was too loud.

'What? No Rose, wait' she said staring at the guy and then to me.

'Don't worry Lissa, I'm fine, I'll take a taxi I promise' I said not wanting to ruin her night.

'Are you sure?' she asked me.

'Sure, you guys have fun' I said blowing her a kiss.

I went to our table and said goodbye to my friends, of course Mason offered to walk me home, but I told him that it wasn't necessary. Mia smiled at me, and I just winked an eye at her. I went out from the bar and I was hoping to find a taxi to drive me home; to my bad luck I didn't find one so I started to walk. I wasn't afraid that something may happen to me, I was willing to defense myself, but I must recognize that I was a little bit scared because this was a place that I didn't know and I could get lost.

Walking on the street I got distracted by the people walking near me, secretly I was doing the same that I always do. I was trying to find him. _You must stop this Rose, he is not real!_

I kept walking; suddenly I collided with something, or better said someone.

'I'm sorry' I said staring at the floor, I was maybe a little bit drunk and the floor was moving around my feet.

'Are you ok?' the man asked, his voice, that accent; no it couldn't be him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then I raised my head to face him, I don't know if this was real or I was too drunk; but I swear my dreamy boy was staring at me with the same curious look that he offered me the first time I saw him in my dreams .

'Are you ok?' he asked me again placing a hand in one of my shoulders. That simple touch made me feel the same way I felt in my dreams when he touched me.

'You…' I tried to say, but someone cut me off.

'Dimitri, what's wrong?' a woman behind him asked. I look at the lady near us; she was very beautiful, tall, dark short hair, blue eyes. He turned to face the woman that was talking apparently to him.

'We collided, Tasha, everything is fine' he said.

I couldn't handle it, that girl was probably his girlfriend or his wife. I was expecting to long to find him, and I knew that something like this might happen. Let's face it; if he was real, there was no way he could be single being this gorgeous. I run away from him and this Tasha girl as fast as I could. I turned and I saw him running after me, luckily for me there was a taxi at the end of the street, I took it and asked the driver to take me home. _Was Dimitri his name? Dimitri, Dimitri… _

I arrived home and went directly to the bathroom and puked, I don't know if was because of the vodka shots or maybe was because I was so nervous about face him for real. _Real? He is real. I have to ask him what the hell happened. _

I brushed my teeth and went to bed; it wasn't so easy to fall asleep this time, since I was so dizzy that my world was spinning around me. I took deep breathes and slowly fell asleep.

This time, my dream took place in my old room at my parents' home.

'Rose, hurry up, we are late for school' my brother Ethan said to me.

'Huh?' I asked confused.

'Common Rosie, dad brought us donuts' he tempted me.

As much as I miss my brother, this was not the place I wanted to be right now.

'Where are you?' I yelled, asking for my dreamy boy to show his face. But I didn't have an answer.

'Where are you…? Dimitri? I yelled again.

'He is not coming' Lissa appeared behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

'What? Why not?' I asked her with tears in my eyes.

'You asked him not to. Remember?' she said.

'No! He must be here!' I yelled.

'Wake up Rose' she said in a whisper.

'No! I have to find him!' I said.

'Wake up Rose!' she yelled this time.

I woke up crying; Lissa was grabbing my arms.

'Are you ok sweetie? You were crying' she said softly.

'No, I'm not… I couldn't find him' I said sobbing.

'Shh Rose, breath' she said making circles with her hand on my bag.

'Lissa…' I tried to say, but she cut me off.

'Breath Rose, I'm here now, I'm here' she said kissing my forehead.

_The love of my dreams was real. He is real._

**Questions for you**

**Is Dimitri dating Tasha?**

**Is Rose going to find him? And where do you think that might happen?**


	3. Destiny

**Hi there!**

**I'm back with this new chapter. **

**As always… keep reading; keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA characters. **

**Chapter 3**

Destiny

Tasha and I have been friends since we were children, I knew she was in love with me, but sadly I couldn't feel the same for her. But against my feelings today I was willing to give her a chance and ask her out; she was a great woman, beautiful, intelligent and kind. What else could I ask for? . I took Tasha out for dinner to a nice Russian restaurant. The waiter brought us to our table and I helped her to sit

'This place is beautiful Dimka' she said placing her hand on mine.

'It is, right?' I said forcing a smile.

'Yes, we should come here more often' she said staring at me deeply.

The waiter came to take our orders and I felt relieve that she focused her attention in something else, I thought I could give her a chance but I was so wrong, 'nothing' that's what I was feeling, anything but a pure, innocent friendship love. The rest of the dinner was nice; we talked about our childhood back in Russia and about how different are our lives now in the States. When we were done with our meals, I paid the check and help her to stand up.

'We should go, it's getting late' I said.

'I thought maybe we could go somewhere else' she said staring at me.

'Not today Tasha, I'm a bit tired and I have to wake up early' I said offering my arm, which she took tightly.

When we were leaving the restaurant, I closed the door behind me. That's when my world changed forever; I collided with someone on the street. Someone I've waiting for so long.

'I'm sorry' an angelical voice told me.

'Are you ok?' That's all I could say at that moment, I was so shocked by what my eyes were seeing. She didn't say anything, so I asked once more.

'Are you ok?' she rose her face to stare at me, and I got caught by the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. She looked at me with a surprised look on her face; maybe she was feeling the same than I was.

'You' she said to me, with that angelical voice again. Wait, what? Did she know me? I was about to say something, when Tasha spoke.

'Dimitri, what's wrong? Tasha asked. I was afraid to take my eyes off her, I was afraid that she could disappear; but against my good sense I turned to face my friend.

'We collided, Tasha, everything is fine' I told her. When I returned to stare at the angel that was in front of me some seconds ago, she was already gone. I saw her running away from me, and I was not willing to let her go, so I run after her. Damn she was fast, I couldn't reach her; I stopped when I saw her taking a taxi.

I felt someone behind me, and I knew that Tasha was following me. Damn, time for explanations I thought.

'Dimka, what was that?' She said with an angry voice.

'I wanted to make sure that she was ok' I lied; the truth was that I didn't want her to go.

'And?' she asked with her hands on her hips.

'She left' I said; she left and I have to see her again. I thought.

'Sure, hey Dimka, would you like to go to my place? We can have a coffee there' she offered.

'Not this time Tash, I have to work tomorrow morning, and as long as I remember so do you' I told her with a smile, trying to be as polite as I could.

'Oh, I was thinking that maybe you could drive me to work tomorrow' she said tempting me and grabbing my arm with her hand.

'I'm sorry, not this time. Common I'll ask for a taxi for you to take you home' I said.

'Sure' she said with a sad smile.

We walked to the end of the street to a taxi stop. I made signs to a driver and he stopped the car next to us, I opened the door for her.

'I see you tomorrow Tash' I told her.

'I can't wait for that' she told me, kissing my cheek.

'Good bye' I said and turned to walk away from her.

My apartment was not far from the restaurant, so I decided to walk home. I couldn't stop thinking about her; she was of course the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. And I could recognize that voice, that hair, those eyes, her lips, and everything from her, in any place. She was everything I've been waiting for.

I opened the front door of my apartment, and dropped myself on the couch.

'Belikov, you're home early, tell me please. Are we cousins already? Christian Ozera, Tasha's cousin and my best friend told me.

'I'm afraid that we are not, and probably we will never be' I said putting my hands on my face.

'What? What happen? He asked.

'I met her' I said.

'And you took her out for dinner, I already know that Belikov' he said.

'You don't understand' I said frustrated.

'Explain me better then' he said dropping himself on the couch next to me.

'I met HER' I said emphasizing the "her".

'Her?' he asked doubtful, I just nodded to him.

'Is she real then?' he asked.

'I'm supposed she is, and she was more beautiful than I thought' I said.

'Sure she was' he said.

The girl I collided with today has been the love of my life for so long, ok this might sound weird but I've been dreaming about her almost every night for the past four years. She was in fact the most beautiful woman I've seen. I've been looking for her in every place I go.

Some months ago, I went to my hometown in Russia, to visit my family. My grandma saw how sad and desperate I was, so she asked me to take her out of the house for a walk.

**Flashback (Russian conversation, of course I don't know how to write Russian so you can imagine that)**

_'__Tell me Dimka, who the girl is?' my babushka asked to me with an "I know what's happening to you" look on her face._

_'__I was afraid you'd ask that' I said with a smile._

_'__You will find her Dimka, that's all you need to know' she said placing a hand on mine._

_'__When will that happen? I asked desperately._

_'__A decision has been taken, so you'll only have to wait for her' she said._

_'__Babushka… why is this happening to me? I can't stop thinking about her' I said closing my eyes._

_'__Soul mates always learn their way to find each other; dreams are only a method to do that'_

_'__You knew that I was seeing her in my dreams?' I asked._

_'__I saw her coming to you in one of my own dreams, she is beautiful, and she seems to be strong, but she is not as strong as she thinks' she said with a sad smile._

_'__What do you mean? I asked._

_'__You'll find out soon' she said stroking my hair with her hand._

_I have always believed in my babushka abilities to predict the future, but her revelation about the girl of my dreams, left more confused and incredulous. Well I supposed that I'll have to wait for the moment to meet her, to meet that beautiful and fragile woman that I have the urge to protect and love without even knowing her for real._

**End of flashback**

'Dimitri' Christian shouted, bringing out of my memories.

'Huh?' I asked.

'Hey, I was telling you that I met someone today' he said with a smile.

'Wow, that's great Christian, I'm glad for you' I said. I was glad that things could be easy for him at least.

'She is amazing, beautiful, intelligent and funny. You know, the whole package buddy; and she is about to become a doctor' he said with a huge smile.

'Is she?' I asked raising an eyebrow. I thought that things were easy for him, but I was wrong, thing were perfect for him. Only a doctor understands the other doctors life, between long shifts and a continue battle against death. Christian nodded at my question.

'She came here from Turkey with a friend to take internships' he said.

'Is she Turkish?' I asked curiously.

'No, she is American, but she have been living there for a long time, but Rose, her friend she is Turkish'

'Rose?'

'Yes, Rose is Lissa's friend, I saw her today too; she is beautiful man, we should go out someday the four of us' Christian said.

'Maybe' I said. The truth was that after seeing the girl of my dreams tonight, I didn't want to see other woman but her.

'Anyway, how much longer your shifts start? We could eat something now' he said.

'In five hours' I said.

'Oh Belikov, you better go to bed now, you don't want to be sleepy at work' he said.

'Yeah, I'm going to bed now, night Christian' I said placing a hand on his shoulder. I stood up and made my way to my room. I went to bed hoping to meet her today in my dreams, nothing happened though, she wasn't there.

I left my apartment and drove to the hospital. I went to the lockers to change my clothes when one of the nurses came to talk to me.

'Dr. Belikov' she said.

'Yes, Jackie, can I help you' I asked.

'Yes, Dr. Belikov, chief Petrov wants to talk to you, she asked me to tell you to go to her office' Jackie said.

'Sure, I'll be there in five minutes, thanks Jackie' I said with a smile and she nodded.

I went upstairs, to the chief office. I knocked the door and waited for an answer.

'Come in Belikov' the chief said.

'Alberta, you wanted to see me?' I asked as I entered into the office, she nodded and pointed the seat in front of her desk; I sat down.

'I want you to do me a favor Dimitri' she said.

'Sure, whatever you want' I said instantly. Alberta was not only my boss, but she was a great friend of mine, she was my mentor when I came to New York and she was someone I always can trust on.

'Next week we are receiving new interns, and I need you to be responsible for two of them' she said giving me two folders.

'Can I ask why?' This was the first time the hospital ask me to be a guide teacher and I was a bit surprised.

'You're one of the best here Belikov, you know that, also these interns are foreigners, I thought it could be easy for them if you help them to get adapted in here, under our procedures and rules, you know, as I did with you when you came here' she said.

'You know Alberta, hospitals in Russia are pretty much the same as here' I said teasing her; she just smiled at me.

'Would you do this for me, please?' she asked again.

'Of course, you knew I will say yes' I said opening the first file. I saw the picture of a blond, green eyes girl, she was very pretty. I read her name 'Vasilissa Dragomir' from Istanbul. Could she be the same girl that Christian met last night? Probably yes, _lucky him,_ I thought.

Then I opened the second file, I saw the picture of… of… I closed my eyes very tightly and opened them again to see the picture of the girl in it. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing.

_This is destiny, and my destiny was breathtaking._

**_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_what do you think will happen next?_**

**_leave me your comments :D_**


	4. Doctor who?

**I know, it took me so long to update this chapter, but I must be honest and say that it was a bit difficult for me to write it. I have all this ideas in my mind, but then when I write them is turn to be the opposite than I wanted it. LOL!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Keep reading; keep reviewing **

**:D **

**Chapter 4**

**Doctor who?**

**RPOV**

Our group was leaving the last lesson at university before our internships start. I was so glad that I was not going to see Dr. Alto at least for two months; the man was so annoying and arrogant.

'Finally, we are free' Lissa said, I couldn't believe it; I thought she liked college in here.

'Seriously?' I asked.

'Don't get me wrong Rose, I'm going to miss this place, but I'm so excited about us working at the hospital for the rest of the year, we are going to learn a lot there' she said.

'And I really hope we could see hot doctors in there too' I teased her.

'Yeah, about that…' she hesitated.

'Yeah, yeah, I know, you're not interested' I said with a hand on her shoulder.

Lissa has been seeing this Christian guy for some days, he asked her out some days ago, and she was so happy when she knew he was a doctor. I couldn't be happier for her though, but I was a little bit worried about her falling in love with someone who lives so far from home. My phone ringing got me out of my thoughts; I looked at it and saw an unknown number, I took the call.

'Hello' I said.

'Dr. Hathaway?' a woman voice said through the line. I was not used of people calling me a doctor, but I guess I should start getting used to that, well I'm a doctor after all.

'She is speaking' I said.

'Hi, my name is Dr. Alberta Petrov; I'm the chief of surgery from the Metropolitan Hospital Center'

'Yes, please, tell me what can I do for you?' I asked. The Metropolitan was the hospital in which I and most of my friends were going to do our internships.

'Dr. Hathaway, I would like you to be here tomorrow morning at 7, I'm going to introduce you the doctor who's going to guide you' she said.

'I'll be there, thank you' I said.

'Be on time Dr. Hathaway, I don't appreciate delays, see you tomorrow' she warned and cut off the call.

'Crap, that woman sounded hard' I said to Lissa.

'Who were you talking to?' she asked confused.

'Dr. Petrov from the hospital, she wants me to be at 7 am at the hospital' I said with a grin.

'You, at 7 am? Oh Rose I can't wait to see that' she said laughing, that's when her phone ringed.

'Sure, I'll be there on time' she said.

'Ha! You are going to see that after all! You're going to be with me' I said laughing.

'Shut up, Rose' She said. I knew that either of us were big fans of getting up early, but well, for our own good, we will do it.

**DPOV**

'How are you feeling today sweetheart?' I asked to the adorable 7 years old girl in front of me, she has been interned in the hospital for two weeks waiting for a lung donor, she was very ill; her lungs were failing causing her a respiratory failure. If we couldn't be able to find a lung for her at the end of the week, she was going to die.

'I'm feeling better Dr. Belikov' her angelical voice said with a huge effort.

'I'm glad to hear that Anne' I said stroking her blonde hair.

'Have you found anything yet?' Anne's mother said with a desperate voice.

'Not yet Julia, but we are doing everything in our hands' I said with a hand on her shoulder.

'Ok' she said while a tear was running on her cheek.

'Anne, can you help me to check my favorite patient?' I asked, I knew she love it.

'Yeah!' she said raising a fist in victory.

'Ok, systolic? I asked.

'110' she said looking at the monitor that check her health.

'Diastolic?'

'70' she answered faster this time'

'And the diagnostic is…?' I asked her.

'Normal for a girl of my age' she said beaming.

'Yes, Dr. Anne, you are doing it fine, I'll come to see you later ok?' I said.

'Ok' she said with a smile.

I left my little patient dorm and went to check the board for my next surgery, when someone grabbed my arm from behind.

'Dr. Belikov, or should I said professor Belikov' Christian said with a smile.

'Dr. is fine for me' I said hitting the hand he has on me.

'I hope we get sexy interns' he said hitting me back.

'I think you will be surprised Dr. Ozera, just wait and you'll see' I said with a soft voice, hot, sexy, beautiful were words that don't even begin to describe the breathtaking woman that was going to be my intern.

'Tell me, when you are going to meet them?' he asked.

'Tomorrow morning' I answered.

'Great! Don't be so harsh with them!' Christian said while walking away.

I was willing to act professional with Rosemarie, I didn't want her to think I was the kind of doctors who play around with their interns, and if I was going to win her heart it would be done outside the hospital.

**RPOV**

'Lissa, I'm ready!' I yelled at her, while I was in the kitchen drinking coffee; she was late, probably fixing her makeup or something.

'Five more minutes' she yelled back.

When she was finally ready, Lissa came downstairs; she looked beautiful in a blue blouse and white pants, and heels, I looked at my own clothes, black pants, boots and a white blouse, ok I didn't look too bad. Lissa and I asked for a taxi to take us to the hospital, I was really considering buying a car, since the bus would probably took so long to get there and I was more than afraid to be late, since the chief said she doesn't appreciate delays. When we arrive to the hospital I checked my watch, it was 6:50 am, is not bad I thought.

We entered to the reception and I saw Mason and Jill there.

'Guys, you're here!' I said with a smile.

'Yep, we are here' Jill said with a sad smile, unfortunately Eddie was not assigned to the same hospital with us.

'Don't be sad, I'm not a bad partner' Mason said with a hand on her shoulder. I looked around and recognize some other classmates around, there was like ten of us assigned here.

'Doctors' a blonde, middle age woman dressed with a white doctor's coat said to us. We all looked around each other to see if that woman was talking to someone else, she was followed by some other doctors and Christian, Lissa's date was one of them, she gave me a surprised look, maybe she was not expecting him to work in this hospital.

'I'm talking to you' she said nodding at our direction. 'My name is Dr. Petrov, we talked on the phone yesterday' she said.

'Oh, yes' all of us said at the same time, and Dr. Petrov gave us a simple but nice smile.

'Ok, we should start now, please go to the locker room behind you, there you're going to find your new uniforms, change your clothes and meet me here in ten minutes' she said. All of us did as she asked. I took my uniform with my name impressed on it, light blue pants, and shirt, and a white doctor coat also with my name on it. I changed my clothes and made my hair in a ponytail. We were ready in less than ten minutes; we went back to the place where Dr. Petrov was waiting for us.

'Ok, doctors, our job here is to safe life and the uniforms you're wearing now is the prove that you're willing to do our job good, be responsible and don't mess up, each of you are going to be assigned to a resident, who is going to be not only your teacher but also your boss, follow his or her instructions and don't treat patients without consulting your resident doctor first. That's all you need to know for now. Johnson and Badica, you are going to work with Dr. Ozera' she said while Christian took a step forward to them staring at Lissa with a smile on his face, then he turned serious to face Dan Johnson and Abby Badica.

'That's me' he said with a serious face. 'Follow me please' he said while he started to walk, our classmates followed him in silence.

'Adams and Pierce you're going to work with Dr. Ivashkov' she said, then I saw a green eyes man taking a step forward us, he was staring at me with deep eyes, I don't know why, but I felt my cheeks flush.

'Definitely not lucky me, doctors follow me please' Dr. Ivashkov said to his interns but still staring at me.

'Ashford and Mastrano you're going to be with Dr. Ozera' she said to Mason and Jill, I was confused, Christian already left with his two interns, why would he have four of us.

'Hello young doctors, I'm Dr. Ozera' a woman said from behind me, I stared at her, I was sure I saw her in somewhere. Wait, the scar on her face, she was the woman that was with Dimitri the other night. Ozera? Was she Christian's wife or something, probably no, they both have the same blue eyes, maybe they are family, I really hoped to, for Lissa's good. Mason and Jill followed their resident doctor, and I turned to look at Dr. Petrov, she was staring at Lissa and me, Crap! We were next.

'Dragomir and Hathaway, you're going to be with Dr. Belikov' she said. I was waiting for one of the doctors behind the chief to take a step forward us, but any of them moved. Then I felt the wonderful smell, the same smell of my dreamy boy. I turned to my back and saw the most beautiful man behind me; he was staring at me deeply, the same way he used to stare at me in my dreams.

'I'm Dr. Belikov' he said turning his sight to Lissa and shaking her hand, then he turned to me and offered me his hand, trembling I took his hand on mine to shake it. I felt my whole body shivering when I touched his skin. Our shaking took longer than necessary, then I felt Dr. Petrov clearing her throat and we left our hands apart.

'Follow me please' Dimitri said with the familiar accent.

He guided us to a room with a little blonde hair girl in it, he smiled at her sweetly, and I felt my heart melt when I saw his smile.

'Hathaway' he said getting me out of my thoughts. I stared at him trying to be as much professional as I could.

'Yes, Dim… Dr. Belikov' I said, fuck I was about to calling him Dimitri, and he gave a half smile and spoke again.

'You are going to take care of Anne today, here is her medical history, you must read it, and also you're going to check blood pressure, oxygen level, her lung function and liquid and temperature every two hours. This is your beeper' he said offering me a small black device with a small screen.

'You must page only for emergencies, but as today is your first day in here, you can page me when you feel is necessary' he said with a smile, _What about I page you right now_, I thought.

He turned to the little girl with the same beautiful smile that he used before.

'Anne, this is Dr. Hathaway, she is going to be your doctor today' he said stroking the girl's hair.

'She is beautiful' the girl said staring at me.

'Thank you' I said with a smile.

'Yes, she is' Dr. Belikov said staring at me with a smile, I flushed, then I realized Lissa was in here too, and I turned my sight to the floor to avoid her eyes.

'Don't worry Dr. Belikov, I'm going to teach her how to do it' the little girl said with a huge effort, I read the medical history on my hands and I found out that she has a pulmonary disease, she needed a lung transplant. I felt my heart tightened.

'I'm sure she will learn fast then' he said with a smile.

'Dr. Dragomir, follow me please' he said opening the door for Lissa and leaving the room.

After he and Lissa were gone, I closed my eyes for some seconds; I couldn't believe what just happened. He was real, he was here, he was my boss, and he is the sweetest guy I've ever met. How could I be around him, without launching myself into his arms? I've been here for less than an hour and I'm in love with my boss already.

Well, I think I'll have to wait to see what happen next.

**Questions for you:**

**How you think Dimitri is going to win Rose's heart?**

**What about Christian and Lissa, could they start a relationship in the hospital?**

**What you think will happen when Tasha find out Rose and Dimitri attraction?**

**See you soon!**


	5. Our first time together

**Chapter 5**

**'****Our first time alone'**

**Hi girls, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I think it worth it. **

**I really like this chapter and I hope you like it too. **

**Like always: keep reading, keep reviewing, that make me so, so happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it characters. **

**DPOV**

I was supposed to act as much professional as I could, but being around her was absolutely amazing. I've caught myself staring at her with my jaw dropped a few times and I earned some of her beautiful smiles.

She was sweet, kind, intelligent, she was perfect. It was a shame that I couldn't be able to see her in my dreams, I don't what's happening; she used to be there every time and now as much as I want to see her there I can't find her.

I was about to go and check Anne when I saw Rose running toward me, her ponytail waving from one side to the other, I stopped breathing, she was a goddess.

'Dr. Belikov!' she yelled to catch my attention, if only she knew that my attention was just for her.

'Roza what's happening' I said. Fuck, Roza? Seriously? I hope she didn't notice.

'Roza?' she asked with an innocent look on her face.

'I'm sorry, Rose' I said, Roza was the way her name was said in Russian.

'No problem' she said taking a big breath. 'Dr. Belikov, we have a donor' she said with a big smile.

'A donor?' I asked suddenly forgetting everything around me except for her.

'A donor for Anne, follow me and I'll show you' she said grabbing my hand and taking me to I don't know where, the moment I felt her hand on mine, I felt the electricity between us, I've been thinking that that means that something is telling me she was perfect for me.

'Dr. Belikov?' she asked for my attention, but I was so caught by her beauty that I didn't answer. 'Dimitri?' she said, I definitely heard that, my name coming out from those lips was the best thing I've ever heard.

'Sorry, I've been distracted' I said.

'Here, read it' she offered me a sheet of paper and I read it silently.

'So we have a donor, it's not far from here' I said.

'What's next?' she asked excited.

'I'm going to inform the family and ask for a surgery room, you go and ask for the helicopter and meet me there in thirty minutes' I said, then I realized I haven't drop her hand yet, I let her go and beeped Lissa to meet me in Anne's room.

I arrived there in a few minutes and Lissa was already there.

'Dr. Belikov what can I do for you?' she asked.

'Dr. Dragomir, I need you to check Anne and prepare her for surgery' I said.

'Surgery?' Julia, Anne's mother asked confused, I turned to face her with a soft smile on my face.

'Julia, we found a donor, Dr. Hathaway already informed that we are going there to take the lung' I said. The look on Julia's face was priceless, that was one of the reasons I became a doctor in the first place, the look on people's faces when they have a new hope, she took my arm softly and tears were running through her face.

'Thank you' she said staring at me and then focusing her sight on her daughter.

'That's our job' I said putting my hand on her shoulder. After I gave Lissa a few more instructions I went to the boar and checked a surgery room for this afternoon then I took my phone and called Alberta.

'Dr. Petrov' she said through the phone.

'Alberta, its Dimitri' I said.

'I'm listening' she said.

'I've found a lung donor for my patient, I'm going to the outsides of the city by helicopter and I'm taking Hathaway with me' I said letting her know the next procedures.

'Maybe you should take Natasha instead of Hathaway' she said, obviously thinking that Tasha would be so much helpful than Roza, but I wasn't missing the opportunity to spend time with her alone.

'I can't, she found the donor and I'm here for teach her, so this is a great opportunity for her' I said with a professional voice.

'Understood, see you later then' she said and cut off the call.

I watched my watch, and I was late, I run to the elevator and went to the heliport on the roof, Roza was there wearing the hospital jacket with her name printed on it, the wind blow her hair and the smile on her face told me she was happy for doing this with me. I walked to meet her, and without saying anything I grabbed her hand to help her boar the helicopter. I put her the headphones that allow us to talk and listen through the helicopter's noise.

'Is everything ready?' she asked with a loudly voice.

'Yes, we should be back in about two hours and I half' I said.

'Thank you, for allowed me to come with you' she said staring at me deeply, I just nodded to her.

'How did you find the donor?' I asked amazed.

'After you asked me to check Anne, I've been calling to different hospitals for a lung donor, after three days I got a possible donor in the outside of the city, they contacted me today telling me that the lung was available' she said with confused look on her face.

'Hey, what's wrong?' I asked stroking her cheek with my thumb.

'I don't know what to think, I mean, I'm so happy to help Anne, she is so sweet and she deserves another opportunity for live, but on the other hand, someone died, so I'm a bit confused, I don't know if I should be happy or sad' she said with a so honest look.

'The donor's death was kind of unavoidable, I'm sure that his doctors have done everything to safe his life. That's the miracle of medicine, when you're life is over, your body could be useful for other to live' I said.

'You're right, I'm being stupid' she said with a sad smile.

'You're not stupid at all' I said still my hand on her cheek. 'You are being human, that's all' I said.

'Hey, I was forgetting something' she said laughing; the sound of her laugh warmed my heart.

'What were you forgetting?' I asked curiously.

'Why did you call me Roza?' she asked trying and failing to raise an eyebrow.

'Oh, you noticed that, didn't you?' she nodded with a smile on her face.

'Roza is your name in Russian' I told her.

'Really? It sounds nice. So, you are from Russia? She asked.

'I am' I said.

'So you came here to avoid freezing to death?' she asked laughing.

'I'm sure you should know better, Turkey is not far from Russia' I said.

'I'm just kidding comrade' she said.

'Comrade?' I asked raising an eyebrow to her.

'Well, if you call me Roza, then I supposed that I can call you comrade, you know, for the Russian history and all' she said punching me softly on my arm.

'Good way to be professional Dr. Hathaway' I said with a serious look on my face, but teasing her.

'I'm sorry Dr. Belikov' she said embarrassed.

'I'm just joking Roza' I said emphasizing my nickname for her.

'Very funny then Dr. Belikov, ha ha' she said sarcastically.

'You can call me Dimitri if you want' I told her.

'Isn't that non professional?' she asked me.

'Probably you're right, but you can call me by my name when nobody is around'

'Sure, and you can call me Roza, when we are alone' she told me.

We arrived to the hospital to take the lung a few minutes later; I changed my clothes to operate and Roza helped me to take the lung in the red box. When we were done I thanked the doctors there and asked Roza to follow me back to the helicopter.

'Can I be there when you do the transplant? She asked hopeful.

'Of course, you deserve it' I said and I earned a Rose Hathaway smile that warmed not only my heart, but my whole body.

'Thank you comrade' she said happily.

'Why do I have the feeling that I know you for a long time' I asked, of course knowing the answer already. Her cheeks turned pink, and a hope of her dreaming about me too invaded my mind.

'Maybe you know me from your dreams' she said blushing.

'Is that even possible?' I asked.

'Why not, I think that everything is possible' she said, maybe I was right and she has been dreaming about me too, but it was too soon to ask her that. Maybe I would ask her another time.

We spent the rest of the trip in silence, I was so happy to do this with her; her presence here was just more than enough to make me fall for her again and again. I was in love, why denying that to myself, she was perfect, so perfect for me, it was like she and me were soul mates.

But I'll have to wait, wait for her to love me too, to tell her that I've been loving her for so long, I was sure that in the moment I confess my dreams to her she was going to run away from me.

'Dimitri, wake up!' she yelled at me, I didn't notice that I fell asleep, well that wasn't unusual considering how little I've slept yesterday.

'Wh… what happen? I asked her.

'We are here' she said standing up and grabbing the red box with Anne's new lung.

'Take that to the surgery room and get prepared, wait for me there, I'm going to beep Dr. Dragomir to take Anne to surgery. Go Roza, we can't waste more time' I told her.

'Ok, I'm on it' she said and exited the helicopter running to the door. I did the same and called Lissa.

'Dragomir, we are here, take Anne to the surgery room' I told her and cut off the call.

'I went to the surgery room and changed my clothes and wash my hands, as usual before a surgery, I checked the tools and called to the pediatric surgeon to come to assist me, Tasha arrived a few minutes later already changed and washed.

'What do we have here Dr. Hathaway?' Tasha, the pediatric surgeon and my friend asked to Rose.

'Seven years old, Anne Wilson, respiratory failure' Roza answered proudly.

'Quit that smile on your face Hathaway, a first year medicine student could know that' Tasha said bitterly. Roza's smile disappeared and her eyes were staring at the floor.

'What she did today was very impressive for an intern' I said to Tasha trying to make Rose happy. Tasha could be a not very sweet woman sometimes. Rose's eyes made contact with mines, and her look told me she was more than happy that I was proud of her.

'Whatever, let finish here' Tasha said and we both started Anne's surgery.

When we finished I was more than happy with my job in here. Rosa's eyes shone of happiness, this was her first surgery and I was delighted that I was here with her.

'What's next Com… Doctor Belikov?' she asked. I just smiled at her mistake, she almost called me comrade, I was not happy about her nickname for me, but coming out from her lips that word sounded like the most beautiful word I've ever heard.

'I supposed that we only have to wait and see if Anne's body accepts the new organ' I said.

'I hope she takes it well then, I'll check her this night' she said.

'No, you aren't, your shift is about to finish, you are going home and rest, it was a hard day, understood?' I said using my bossy voice.

'Understood Dr. Belikov she said and left the room to change her clothes in the room outside.

'What do you think about dinner at my place?' Tasha asked me, I knew that Roza was listening; both rooms were prepared for us to communicate.

'I don't think so Tash, I'm tired, I think I'm going home and sleep' I said catching Rose's eyes through the glass wall between the two rooms.

'Oh, Dimka, we are not spending enough time together' she said.

'Maybe another time' I said and joined Rose in the other room, she was washing her hands and dropping the surgery clothes in the trash. I place myself next to her and did the same. I felt Tasha's eyes on me, she was furious; maybe she realized that I was interested in my intern.

I'm going to talk to Anne's mother, you coming with me?' I asked.

'Sure' she said and we leaved the room together.

_Together, I really like that word when is about Roza and I. _

**Some Questions for you. **

Do you think that Tasha noticed the attraction between Rose and Dimitri?

What do you think about them using their nicknames?

Why are they not dreaming about them?

_Let me know what you would like to happen, in that way I can improve my writing. _


	6. Good Job

_Sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter._

_I must confess this is not the best chapter I've written, but I hope you enjoy it._

_Like always, keep reading, keep reviewing_

_Disclaimer: I do not own VA characters. _

**Chapter 6**

**Good Job**

**RPOV**

Shit, I was running late for work, probably Dr. Petrov was going to kill me. I arrived at the hospital and run to the lockers room. I grabbed off my shirt and pants, staying just in my underwear clothes in order to change into my work clothes.

'Have you seen Hathaway?' I turned to watch the person who was talking to me, I wasn't waiting to see him here, I thought today was his day off.

'Dr. Belikov?' I asked him, staring at him deeply in the eyes. The look on his face told me he was thinking the same than I was. I felt my body flush under his eyes and all I wanted was to throw myself into his arms.

'Roza, you… you look...' it was like been inside a bubble with him, a lovely and lustful bubble that was about to blow out.

'Mmmh' I heard Lissa clearing her throat.

'Hey Liss, are you ready to go home?' I asked her, avoiding meeting her eyes. I knew that her shift was about to finish, so she was ready to go home.

'Yes, I came here to grab your keys, I left mines at home' she said staring at me and Dimitri suspiciously.

´Sure' I said throwing my keys at her, then I turned to put on my uniform and left the room quickly leaving Lissa and Dimitri there, Dimitri stood there as if he was a statue.

I was sure that Lissa will notice that I like my boss; well it didn't bother me because I was going to tell her the truth soon. I run to find the resident doctor I was going to work with today, I was hoping not to be at Dr. Ozera service today, she definitely hated me, and I have a little clue about why she hated me so much. I was sure she was in love with Dimitri, well who wasn't, he was gorgeous, intelligent and so, so perfect.

Finally I found out that today I was working with my favorite Dr. Ozera, Christian could be a jerk, but it was definitely better than Tasha, and I knew he will talk about Lissa the rest of the day.

'Hathaway, wake up please' he said to me with a bossy voice. I didn't see that coming, maybe I was wrong and he could act professional after all.

'Sorry Dr. Ozera' I told him staring at his amazing blue eyes, Lissa was really lucky, Christian was very good looking.

'You can call me Christian or Dr. O. it really annoying for me that people get confused with me and Tash' he told me with a serious face.

'Well Dr. O, what are we going to do today?' I asked him in a grumpy tone of voice, I was hoping to get every shift with Dimitri, but I guess that the man also needed to rest.

'We are going to spend the day in the emergency room, I think is better for you if you start from there' he told me.

'You know, I assisted Dr. Belikov in a lung transplant' I said teasing him.

'I heard about it, but that doesn't mean you are ready for something bigger' he told me, ugh the man was really annoying, but again he was better than the other Dr. Ozera.

We spent the rest of the shift in the emergency room, I really enjoyed it, Christian was not very sociable, but he was a good and caring doctor, all people seemed to love him and I was starting to like him.

When my shift was about to finish, I heard a lady shouting, she was screaming for help, I run to help her and realized she had an bleeding injury in her abdomen.

'Tell me your name' I told her.

'Teresa, my name is Teresa Anderson' she said with difficulty.

'Ok, Teresa, I'm Dr. Hathaway, and I'm going to help you, but I need you to tell me what happened' I told her in a soft voice.

'A car hit me and my son, I don't care what happen to me Dr. I just need to find my boy!' she told me desperately.

'Stay calm, I'm going to find your son, but first, you need help, I'm going to call someone to look after your son, what is his name?' I asked.

'Luka, his name is Luka Anderson, please find him'

A nurse helped me to sit Teresa on the stretcher and I cut off her shirt, fuck the injury was worst than I thought, I asked the nurse to run some test, including an ultrasound to see how deep was the injury. Without checking the echo I was sure she needed surgery and I couldn't do it by myself, so I beeped Christian and he came down in a few minutes.

'Hathaway, what happened?' he asked.

'Teresa Anderson, bleeding injury on the abdomen, she was hit by a car' I told him.

'Ok, we need to run an ultrasound and ask for a surgery room' he said without looking at me.

'I already asked for the ultrasound Dr. O' I told him.

'Well done, Let take her upstairs, you are going to operate with me' he said, making me feel like I've done a really good job, but then I remember, Luka, her son was missing.

'Dr. Ozera, her son was in the accident too, we don't know where he is' I told him.

'We still have some minutes to start, go to ask if he is here, and if he is not, he probably is in the nearest hospital, call them and join me in OR 4' he told me and I run to the information place.

'Is Luka Anderson admitted here?' I asked the nurse in shift. She looked at me and then the screen in front of her.

'Yes, he is in surgery with Dr. Ozera' she told me and suddenly I felt relieved that he was here and being treated.

'Where?' I asked her.

'OR number 6' she told me, I thanked her and run to get the elevator to the third floor.

I finally got to OR 6, and I saw Tasha there, I put a mask on my face and entered the room.

'How rude to come in without permission Hathaway' Tasha told me raising an eyebrow.

'Sorry Dr. Ozera, but we have the kid's mother in OR 4 and she asked me to look for her son, he was missing, how is he?' I asked her being as much polite as I could be, the woman was really nasty.

'Oh, in that case' she said. 'He has an internal bleeding, but we found it on time, so he's going to get better' she said again.

'I'm going to inform Dr. Ozera then, thank you' I said and left the room.

I beeped Christian and he told me he was already in OR 4 with the mother, so I run there and I washed and changed my clothes to go inside to help him with the surgery.

'Did you find the boy?' he asked me.

'Yes, he was in OR 6 with Dr. Ozera, he has an internal bleeding, but she said that it's under control, he'll be fine' I told him with a smile on my face that he couldn't see because of the mask.

'Come here and help me then, the injury isn't deep, so we are going to clean and stitch here' he said.

I watched Christian clean and stitch the intern injury, when he was about to close, he found my eyes. 'Would you like to finish this?' he said pointing at the external injury.

'Sure' I said again with a hidden smile. He directed me the whole time and I did it.

'That was very good, you've done a really good job today Hathaway, maybe I was wrong and you are made for something bigger' he told me.

'Thank you Dr. O' I said.

'Now we are done, go and see how the boy is doing' he told me when leaving the OR.

I went back to OR 6, and the boy wasn't there, the surgery was over. I reluctantly beeped Tasha to ask her where she was, but I had any answer. So I took my phone to call Jill, who was working with Tasha, she told me the boy was in the pediatric post operatory. I went there and saw Luka there, he was sleeping, and so I came back to where his mother was and told her the news.

'Teresa, I found him' I said softly, she was awaking from the anesthesia.

'You found him? oh you found him!' she said confused.

'Yes, he is fine, you can see him later' I said.

'Thank you, thank you very much' She said with a smile on her face, I nodded to her and I left the room, I looked at the watch on my wrist and realized my shift finished like two hours ago, so I went to the lockers room and changed into my regular clothes, I took my purse and left the hospital.

I walked a few blocks to get a bus or a taxi to take me home, when a silver car parked near me.

'Where are you going Dr. Hathaway? Can I take you to your home?' a man said, he was very familiar, and I knew I know him from somewhere but I couldn't remember.

'Common Rose, it's late, come here and I'm going to drive you home' he said and just then I realized it was Dr. Ivashkov in the car. I decided to go with him, at this time of the night it could be difficult to find a taxi.

'Dr. Ivashkov' I greeted him.

'Common little intern, we are not in the hospital, so please call me Adrian' he said wearing a smile.

'Adrian' I said feeling really uncomfortable under the deep look of his green eyes.

'So, how was your day?' he asked me. I told him about my day and what I've done to help Teresa.

'Oh, good job, you know, when I first met you I knew you were good, I was a bit disappointed when I knew you were going to be Belikov's intern, I was hoping to teach you, but I guess that's not happening' he said.

'Thank you, you know I was working with Dr. Ozera today, maybe one day we could work together too' I said.

'I really hope so, so tell me, where do you live?' he asked me and I gave him directions to get to my home.

When he parked outside my house I turned to thank him, he was so nice after all.

'Thank you Dr. Ivashkov' I told him.

'Adrian, please, and you're welcome, I can drive you home anytime you need' I flush when he put his hand on my shoulder; I nodded to him and got off the car.

'Good bye, little intern' he told me and drove the car away from my house. I opened the door and turned on the lights, Lissa was probably asleep, so I went to the kitchen and ate a sandwich. Tomorrow was my first day off from the hospital, so it would be another day without my dreamy boy. I decided to go to bed, maybe if I was lucky, I would dream about him tonight, I really missed him and I couldn't wait to see Dimitri again.


	7. Bad Morning

_**Hi there! I hope you haven't forgot about me. I'm back!**_

_**sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been so, so busy.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. **_

_**please read and review! I really want to know if you like the story and if I should keep going with it. **_

regards!

**CHAPTER 7**

**'****Bad Morning'**

**RPOV**

'Roza?' I heard his voice through the wind. He calling my name was the most beautiful sound in my life.

'Comrade, where are you?' I asked him while walking around just following the sound of his voice.

'I can't find you, why are you so far away?' he said in a desperate voice.

He was here, around this part of the hospital, which was empty. I was starting to feel afraid, I mean, an isolated and empty hospital was not a nice place to be in. '_But he is here'_ I told to myself. '_You are not alone'_ I convinced myself again.

And suddenly I wasn't there anymore, I was awake. '_Focus Rose, focus, you want him and you want to be with him like you used to do_'. I was rolling in bed, trying to convince my body to go back to sleep and my mind to dream about him again; I needed to see him, I needed to kiss him like I used to do in my dreams. But my efforts were in vain. I couldn't fall asleep again.

I should had been happy because this was my first day off, since Lissa and I started to work in the hospital, I was really tired, and I definitely should had been enjoying this free time to get some rest, but all I wanted to do was to be in the hospital near him.

'Wake up Rose' Lissa told me while knocking on the door.

'Not problem' I said feeling frustrated.

'Can I come in?' she said opening the door just a bit, but enough to show me her green eyes.

'You don't have to ask for that Liss' I told her and I hit the side of my bed, inviting her to join me like we used to do when we were kids. She came in, carrying two cups of coffee in her hands. Lissa sat down on my bed next to me with her legs crossed and offered me a cup of coffee.

'There is something that I need to ask you' she said with a suspicious look on her face, while I was sipping my black coffee.

'Sure, what you want to know?' I told her.

'Do you have a crush on Dr. Belikov?' she asked, making me choke.

'Rose, are you ok?' she said and I cleared my throat.

'You noticed, huh? I was hoping not to be that obvious' I told her staring at the green eyes I could never be able to lie.

'Rose, I know he is a bit older than us, but I think this is perfect' she said in amusement.

'How is this perfect?' I asked.

'Well, he is Christian best friend, did you know that? Well maybe I can ask Christian to take us to a double date and…' I cut her off, she was sweet and considerate to me, but I think she was moving too fast.

'Liss!' I warned her.

'I'm sorry sweetie, but I just want you to forget about…' she said surely speaking about my dreamy boy, if only she knew.

'I can't' I said with a low voice.

'But I thought you like Dimitri' she said.

'I can't forget him Liss, I'm in love with him' I was about to tell her about my secret, but I just wanted to tease her a bit.

'But Dimitri is real Rose!' she shouted at me.

'And so is my dreamy boy' I told her, evaluating her reaction.

'How do you know that?' she asked curiously.

'I met him' I said.

'What? When? Who is he?'

'Yes, I met him the night when we went out with the guys, I met him and he is so real' I said.

'Rose… I…' Lissa without words to say was definitely something amazing to see.

'I know you want to help me Liss…' I told her.

'Who is he? What's his name?' she asked me curiously.

'Dimitri Belikov' I told her. Lissa's face turned pale.

'No way! You are lying to me Rosemarie Hathaway!' she told me standing up from the bed, while she gave me a suspicious look with her adorable green eyes.

'I'm not! Dimitri is the guy I've been dreaming about all these years!' I reassured her.

'How is that even possible?' she asked me, sitting on the bed next to me again.

'I don't know but I'm not dreaming about him anymore, he disappeared from my dreams since the moment I met him, this is so rare Liss, I'm scare about what is going to happen. You know, I just met him a few weeks ago and I'm already in love with him' I told her. Then she raised a hand and gently stroke my hair.

'Have you told him? Was he dreaming about you as well?' she asked again. God, there were so many questions to answer at the same time, and I didn't have the energy to do it then. I needed to go out from the house, from my thoughts about him.

'Can we talk about this later?' I asked Lissa, trying to finish this conversation, for now at least.

'You have to tell him!' she told me.

'Lissa just stop! Not now please!' I told her, suddenly I was feeling furious, and I didn't know where that madness came from.

'Wha…?' I cut her off.

'I said not now!' I yelled, and went to the bathroom shouting the door behind me. I knew I have no reasons to be mad at Lissa; after all, she was just trying to help me, like she always did. I felt her walking to the bathroom door, I just wanted to open the door and tell her I was sorry, but it wasn't the right moment. Right then I needed my space.

'I'm going out Rose, my shift starts in like 20 minutes' she said, but I didn't give her an answer. I felt her taking a big breathe.

'I hope we can talk later' she said, and I felt the door close a moment later.

Ugh! I was supposed to be enjoying this free time, but all I could do was to think about him, also I was so sorry for the way I treated Lissa, it wasn't her fault that I was so sensitive. I decided to go out, take some fresh air to think about the things that were happening in my life.

I put on some comfortable clothes to go running, I grabbed my cell phone, my wallet and my keys and went out from the house and started to run, I had no idea where to go, but I kept running and running. Like an hour later my lungs were not capable of resist another step, so I stopped to catch air.

I had no idea where I was, maybe I could ask for some directions to go back home, but first I needed to find a place to sit and rest for a moment. Down the street I found a little square with a few benches, I went there and sit in one of the benches; I closed my eyes and filled my lungs with a not very fresh air. Suddenly I felt someone sit next to me, I opened my eyes to find out that the person next to me was no other than Dr. Natasha Ozera.

'Well hello there Hathaway' she greeted me with a surprisingly nice smile.

'Dr. Ozera, what are you doing here?' I asked surprised, forgetting about saying even hi. She laughed.

'You can call me Tasha, we are not in the hospital now Rose, are we?' she said.

'No, I guess we are not, well then, hello Tasha. How are you?' I asked her. I was not happy to see her here, I was not happy to see her at all. I looked at her and realized she was wearing running clothes like me, she looked really good, she was a tall and her figure was great for someone at her age, well is not that she was old, but just lets say that the woman take care of her appearance.

'I'm fine, thanks for asking, I was just finishing my morning workout, and then go to have some breakfast, want to join me Rose?' what? She was inviting me to join her for breakfast? I thought she hated me, she was not very nice the times we've seen each other. But I didn't want to be rude, so I decided to take her offer.

'Sure, that's sound nice' I told her with a forced smile.

We walked a few blocks and then she pointed to a small restaurant across the street.

'There is it, I really love this place Rose, this is where Dimka and I used to come every morning when we first arrived to New York' she said. I imagined a younger Dimitri coming here every morning, which made me love the place immediately. We both entered in the restaurant, the waiter came to take our orders, I asked for a black coffee and of course some chocolate glazed donuts.

'You know each other from a long time, don't you?' I asked, immediately regretting my questions, I don't want this reunion to be about him and Tasha, but then I thought that maybe I could learn more about him, and his childhood back in Russia.

'Well, yes Rose. We know each other since we were kids' she said with a genuine smile. I didn't want to ask her more, so I made a pause, long enough to have her speaking again without been asked for.

'I first met him when I was 8, he is a bit younger than me, I was Karolina's best friend; Karolina is Dimitri's sister. I remember he used to beg us to play with us, and he was such a sweet little boy. Well, as we grow up; we builded a really strong friendship, we were always together' she said with a 'in love' face.

'So I can assume you are like brother and sister?' I said, trying to make her dreamy face disappear. I started to feel jealous, since she was able to know him from such a long time while I couldn't.

'No, no, it's nothing like that. I still remember Olena, Dimitri's mother. She was always saying that I would come home with an engagement ring in any moment' she said laughing.

'Oh, I see' I said wearing a composed mask on my face and offering her a smile I didn't want her to know about my feelings toward Dimitri; I didn't want her to find out about our four years long history.

'The night we first met you' she paused 'yes, I remember you from that night' she said and I nodded.

'That night we went out on a date, it was amazing, I think that date was the beginning of something bigger for us, so you could imagine how happy I am right now, for how the things have been going between us' she said. I could notice that she was telling me to 'without really saying it' that Dimitri was taken… by her.

'You really seem happy Tasha' I told her, feeling really uncomfortable.

'I am, my bets are that by the end of the year, I'm going to wear a ring on this' she said showing me her left hand's ring finger.

'I hope you can get it then' I told her, but secretly I was saying '_In your dreams bitch'_ the rest of the breakfast reminded in silence, she asked a few things about my life back in Turkey, and how I was adapting to the New York life, we chatted a little bit more then, but nothing about Dimitri, thankfully. Then I told her that I had to come back home, so we said our good bye.

As I came back home, I decided to take a shower; while I was under the waterfall, my mind let out the memories from this morning. I didn't know what to think, Tasha was convinced about having Dimitri ready for engagement, and on the other hand I was sure that he had feelings for me, I just knew that for the way he always stare at me. Also I couldn't believe that my dreams were wrong. I convinced myself that if I was dreaming about him for so long, it had to be for something special, something like fate or destiny. That's it! We were meant to be, that's why we were dreaming about each other; well at least that's why I was dreaming about him. I told to myself that I had to find out if he was dreaming about me too.

_'__I'm not giving up on you comrade, I know you are my destiny'_


End file.
